


Stress Relief

by quirkyfawx



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dom Cullen, F/M, Menage Troi, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyfawx/pseuds/quirkyfawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a stressfull time in Kirkwall.<br/>Anders makes it up to a stressed out, neglected Hanna Hawke. And Cullen just happens to walk into the room.</p>
<p>New chapter added. Possibly more down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hanna Hawke trudged up the stairs to her room. Today had been very long and draining. Between idiotic nobles, useless Viscounts, difficult Quanari, chaotic companions with various issues, a status seeking mother, and a templar ass of a brother, Hanna was just completely exhausted.

The only bright side to all this stress and drama was that Anders had finally admitted his feelings to her. That night when he showed up in her room….Hanna blushed at the memories.

Sadly, though, the happiness was short lived. Everyday Vengeance consumed Anders more and more. Despite having moved in, Anders still spent a lot of time at the clinic and helping the mage resistance. And if he was not busy with those he was working on that manifesto of his.

Hanna sighed as she reached her door. She imagined what it would be like to run away and not have to deal with anything for the millionth time. She seriously wondered if anyone would notice. Probably not…at least until they needed her help.

Shutting the door behind her, Hanna placed her staff in the corner of the room near her bed and stripped her clothes off. At this point, her only motivation was a hot bath. She stepped in to the separate wash room. 

The room was already steamy and occupied. Hanna mentally rejoiced at the sight of Anders already naked in the tub. It had been a while since they had any time alone together. She wondered if she should join him in the tub. 

Unsure what to do, Hanna crept over to Anders and knelt behind him. Wrapping her arms around him she began kissing the back of his neck.

“Guess who?” she asked in between kisses.

Anders did not respond. Strange, he did not touch her or turn to return those kisses. Hanna moved around the tub to face him. And that was the reason for lack of response. He was sleeping. She tentatively reached out a hand to his shoulder, shaking him awake, all the while hoping Justice would not lash out.

“Anders, wake up,” she said.

Anders jolted awake. For a brief moment he looked around the room, confused. Then he looked at Hanna, recognition registering.

“It’s you, love. I must have fallen asleep,” he said. Hanna smiled and shook her head.

“It’s alright. You’ve been busy,” she said in her ever so patient tone. A tone she had to use to deal with everything. “How about I join you? Wash your back?”

Anders shook his head. “Sorry, love. I’m rather exhausted. Just give me a few minutes and the tub’ll be yours.”

“Oh, okay,” Hanna said standing up. Instead of waiting for any response or reply, she left the room. 

Hanna grabbed her house robe and put it on, feeling very disappointed. Could just one thing be simple? Was it too much to ask for? 

Hanna grabbed a book that was sitting on the table next to her bed and flopped down on the bed. Maybe reading a bit would help until Anders was out of the tub. She lay back on the bed with the intent of doing so but quickly fell asleep instead.

Anders exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. He sighed and stretched. The bath had been relaxing, so relaxing that he had fallen asleep. It was embarrassing being woken up by Hanna. So much that he had turned down sharing a bath with her. And the disappointment in her eyes……

Anders sighed again. Things had been tense lately. Everyone in Kirkwall was stressed for one reason or another. Especially Hanna. Anders could see the weight of everyone’s problems weighing her down and he wished he could do more for her. There were also a lot of times he wished he could yell at her to let everyone help themselves.

But he could not. Justice, more Vengeance as of late, was pushing him. There was so much work to be done with the mage resistance and the clinic. True the clinic was not as busy as it used to be; a lot of Fereldan’s had returned home or died. Justice would not let him rest. 

He looked around the room, about to let Hanna know the tub was free. He stopped before saying a word. There was Hanna, sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. A book was lying next to her. He easily deduced that she had fallen asleep trying to read while waiting for him. 

Anders felt the guilt again. He knew he was being unfair to Hanna, neglecting her. Justice greatly disapproved of her, but at the same time, wanted her to join the resistance. Whereas Anders wanted her far away from it. Truthfully he should never have gotten involved with her. If he was smart about it, he would pack his stuff and disappear in the middle of the night.

But no. In some ways he was still the same selfish man he thought himself when he had been in the Circle. He had pined after her for several years and every time he tried to forget her, his obsession grew. 

Anders moved to the bed, quietly sitting on it, careful not to wake her. Brushing back a lock of her white hair out of her face he took in her features. She was always so lovely even with those dark circles under her eyes. He lightly stroked her cheek enjoying the way she turned to follow his hand in her sleep. 

It was not just her features that he cherished, even loved. It was her spirit, her passion, her want to help everyone around her. Especially her love of fire spells. Hanna never got tired of casting them.

Anders trailed is fingers down her neck and across her exposed collar bone. The robe had shifted open a little in her sleep and he had a nice view of her cleavage. He trailed his fingers down her chest, stopping between her breasts. Anders chuckled when a content sigh escaped her lips. His grin grew bigger when he saw her nipples perk up under the robe. 

Anders leaned down to kiss her cheek. It had been too long.  
***************************************************************************************************************  
“I know it’s late, but I must speak to Hawke. Now let me see her,” Cullen said to the dwarf at the door. True it was late. Cullen mentally sighed. He would not even be here if he did not need Hawke’s help. 

There was an issue with some of the rebel mages and he had hoped to quell the situation before any resorted to blood magic. Cullen hated it when they did that. When would they realize the Circle was only there to help them?

Hawke had a tendency of being able to handle a situation resolving it before it went out of hand. Even if it was not the outcome he wanted, things were done. And sometimes without a lot of bloodshed. 

“Ser, the mistress just got in and I believe has retired for the night. I’ll inform her of your visit,” the dwarf, what was his name, Bodahn or something, argued.

“Look, I’ll make my visit brief. But if you do not allow me to speak to your mistress then I shall charge you for obstructing an investigation for the Templars,” Cullen countered. He mentally cringed. This was really abusing his position, but he needed help.

The poor guy looked around nervously, wringing his hands together. After a moment he spoke up.

“Fine, just make it brief. The mistress is in her room upstairs. Last door at the end of the hallway.” Bodahn quickly fled the room, not wanting to deal with this anymore.

Cullen shook his head and headed up the stairs looking for Hawke’s room. He quickly found the room and was relieved to see the light underneath the door. Good, she was still awake.

He gave a soft knock, not wanting to wake any other inhabitants in the house. After a moment of waiting he gently opened the door. Normally he would not have done such a thing, especially to a woman’s room, but he was hard pressed to get this situation taken care of. Merideth was breathing down his neck about the situation.

Cullen peered into the room and was about to call out when he stopped. On the bed laid Hawke, clad only in her house robe and nothing else. Her long legs draped over the edge of the bed. He then noticed Anders leaning over her wearing nothing but a towel and hand resting on her chest. 

Cullen was about to quickly turn and leave when he found he could not move. Maker, this was such a private moment and he should leave, but he could not move. Especially when he saw Anders tongue trace a path down her neck. The hand that had been on her chest slipped underneath the robe. From the movement of the material Cullen could tell Anders was caressing her breast. 

Hawke, though she was asleep, was obviously enjoying the attention. Cullen could hear soft, mewing noises coming from her. The noise…he could feel his groin tighten. This was one of the times he was thankful for the bulky templar armor, allowing him to hide his growing erection.

Anders then moved his hand, parting the robe. Cullen could only watch as Anders pushed off the material, exposing her whole body. Pert, full breasts, flat stomach, curvy hips, the patch of white hair between her legs. 

Cullen gripped the door handle with the intent of backing out. He really should have listened to the dwarf. He should not have come. Seeing Hawke like this…..

How many nights did he have fantasies of Hawke? How many nights did he imagine seeing those breasts? Wanting to lick them? To suckle them as Hawke moaned beneath him?

He watched in fascination as Anders leaned and licked one of those pert nipples while moving his hand down the flat of her stomach and cupping between her legs. Cullen held his breath as her hips moved against Anders long fingers. Her mewing was growing louder as Anders stopped licking the nipple and took it into his mouth, suckling it. 

Cullen breathed and realized that he had been too loud when Anders looked up at him. Damn, he was caught! How was he going to explain his way out of this? Cullen could feel his face heat up. He expected total hell to break loose now. But what Anders said next surprised him.

“Well, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to get your ass in here and help?”

 

Anders had heard the knock on the door but had chosen to ignore it, figuring if he did not answer whoever it was would go away. If it was important then whoever would let them know. So he chose to focus his attention on Hanna, not really paying attention when the door opened. 

He was surprised when he noticed the Knight-Captain standing in the doorway. And a bit peeved. Anders had almost expected Justice to take over, but was relieved when he did not. 

Instead of lashing out, he continued with Hanna. It had been a long time since they had been alone together and he knew she was in need of some ‘stress relief’. Anders was about to send Cullen away when an idea popped into his head.

Cullen, while being a templar, was still an attractive man. And had not been a total power tripping ass at the Circle in Fereldan like so many of the other Templars. He also knew Hanna had a slight crush on him.   
Not that he could blame her. When in the Tower, Cullen had starred in a few of his fantasies. 

Anders also knew that Cullen had a slight crush on Hanna as well. Any blind dolt could see it. The way the Knight-Captain’s eyes would follow her at the Gallows. Those looks were not ones of suspicion but of lust. So why not make this work? It would not make up for the neglect to Hanna, but Anders knew she would enjoy it. So he called out to Cullen.

Anders halfway expected Cullen to bolt, running out of the room. Instead, Cullen moved towards the bed, shutting the door behind him. Even better was that Cullen was stripping off his armor. Anders smirked and moved his hand from between Hanna’s legs. He softly chuckled when she made a noise of disappointment. 

“Glad you could join us, Knight-Captain,” Anders said as a now naked Cullen knelt at Hanna’s feet, placing his hands on her knees. Anders took a look at Cullen. Yup, like he imagined how he would look naked.

“Maker knows I should not be here. But….” Cullen trailed off.

“Yeah, well here we are. So no crying now. Ready to help me wake her?” Anders did not wait for an answer. He returned back on her breasts, scraping his teeth over one as he cupped the other one, tracing his thumb over the nipple. His tongue lapped over the breast and nipple leaving no part unlicked. Hanna’s mews continued to grow louder. 

Hanna began to squirm. Anders stopped for a brief moment to see what Cullen was doing. Cullen had pushed her legs open and his face in her cunt. He watched as Cullen’s tongue flicked over her clit.   
Turning his attention back to her breasts Anders laid a small kiss on one nipple. His hand that had been caressing her other breast stopped and he gripped her nipple between his fingers. 

“Time to wake up, Kitten,” he said as he sent a small jolt of electricity into her breast.

Hanna jolted awake. Andraste’s knickers, what a dream! She sat up a bit and saw something blond move over her breast. Then she felt that blonde’s mouth move over her breast, sucking and licking. She groaned as she felt the tongue twirl around the nipple. The mouth then moved back to suck the nipple. Oh, that tongue, the hand that was lightly scraping over her stomach, and that tongue between her legs! The tongue between her legs….

Hanna quickly sat up, pushing Anders off and looked down. There, between her legs was a naked Cullen, gripping her knees and looking sheepishly. 

Before Hanna could say anything, Anders silenced her with a kiss. She was about to push him off but quickly melted into the kiss. How long had it been?

Anders broke from the kiss. 

“Please, love. I know this is asking a lot and won’t make up for me neglecting you. I’m just asking for you to let this happen,” Anders pleaded. “Let us pleasure you tonight.”

“I do not know if this is a dream or not but I would be a liar if I said I never wanted this to happen. These are trying times. Please allow us,” Cullen said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Hanna looked at Cullen. He looked as weary as she felt and was pretty sure the circles under his eyes were actually darker than hers. She looked back at Anders. He seemed to be holding his breath waiting for her decision. This was probably a bad idea but she made her decision.

“Yes,” she whispered reaching out to Anders, pulling him to her for a kiss. She felt the grip on her thighs lessen and she allowed those hands to part her legs again. Hanna also allowed Anders to push her back down on the bed. He then broke from the kiss and sat back up.

“Now be a good little Kitten and you’ll get a treat.”

Hanna could only nod. She jumped when she felt that wonderful tongue started lapping at her clit. Looking at Anders Hanna saw that he had a towel on. She reached towards the towel when Anders grabbed her wrist. With a smirk he grabbed her other hand and placed them over her head. Shifting, he held both her wrists in one hand. Hanna was about to ask if she could touch him when lips surrounded her bud and sucked. Maker’s breath! It was so hard to stay still on the bed when Cullen’s tongue started to flick against her trapped clit. There was a pressure building and getting stronger with each flick. Hanna would have thrust her hips at Cullen if he did not already have a grip on them, holding her down. 

“Like that, do you?” Anders asked. He placed his free hand over her stomach but did not touch. He held the hand a hair above her quivering body. “Then you’ll really like this.”

Before she could ask what he meant she felt sparks of electricity from his hand. Very weak but enough to make her hair stand on end and every nerve come alive. Hanna had no coherent words as Anders moved his hand over her stomach, up her torso, and taking time over each breast. 

The sparks, those lips and tongue…..Hanna was squirming in Anders grasp. It was only when she felt Cullen push in two fingers and curve them slightly that the pressure imploded. Her orgasm came strong, hard, and long. And the guys seemed to know it. They continued coaxing the pleasure till it became too much and she had to tell them to stop. 

She laid on the bed feeling very limp and very relaxed. 

“I think that went well,” Anders chucked. Hanna had no words. “I also think the Knight-Captain did a good job and should be rewarded. Don’t you think so, Kitten?”

Hanna managed to push herself up on her arms and nod. She looked down at Cullen and smiled. 

“How should I thank you, Knight-Captain?” Cullen stood up and moved onto the bed.

“I have an idea,” he said. Cullen leaned over and whispered something to Anders. Hanna tried to make out the words but could not. But she could tell it was something that Anders liked. Anders grin grew bigger and he reached over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and grabbing something out of it. Hanna could not see what he had grabbed. Whatever it was he handed to Cullen. 

“This, Serah, is something I have dreamed of for a long time. Please indulge me,” Cullen said as he moved over Hanna and straddled her stomach. She nodded. Cullen leaned over and captured one of her pert nipples in his mouth, suckling it. 

Hanna writhed as Culled mouthed each breast, giving each equal attention. She did not think that she could recover from her orgasm so quickly but the heat was building. She thrust her hips with need. Hanna looked over at Anders to see if he would help with that but it seemed not. Anders was lounging on the bed, watching. His towel was gone and he was slowly stroking his lively cock. 

Hanna looked back at Cullen when he leaned back. He picked up the object that Anders had handed him and she recognized it instantly. It was the oil that they would use on some of their more ‘interesting’ nights.

Cullen opened the bottle and poured a small amount in his hand then handed the bottle back to Anders, who placed it on the night stand. Hanna could only watch as he rubbed the oil on the space between her breasts. What was he doing?

After doing that Cullen gripped his own cock and began pumping, looking as if to cover it with the oil on his hand. Hanna could only watch in fascination as he moaned. Maker, she did not think it possibly but she was getting wetter. She pressed her thighs together hoping to relieve some of the pressure.

“Ready?” 

“Yes,” she breathed. Cullen leaned forward and placed his very erect cock between her breasts. He then cupped each breast pushing them together, trapping his member. Hanna grabbed his thighs in anticipation. 

Cullen began moving, thrusting between her breasts. Hanna gasped as his thumbs traced circles over her now sensitive nipples. This was new. Not even Anders had done this before. 

Hanna could not hold moans in. The sensation of his warm cock moving and his thumbs, hearing his moans….One hand moved under Cullen to the space between her legs. She began stroking the neglected bud. 

Each stroke was bringing her closer to another orgasm until a hand stopped her. 

“Why?” she cried out looking at Anders. Anders looked at her and shook his head.

“Because that’s our job, love.”

She was about to protest when Cullen let out a growl and released her breasts. She looked at him in confusion. Did she ruin the mood?

“This is not how I want to finish this,” he said, answering her unspoken question.

“Well, I might have a suggestion on that,” Anders said. He released Hanna’s hand and moved back on the bed, lying down.

“Oh, really. Do speak,” Cullen said as moved off Hanna. Hanna almost squeaked in pleasure. Cullen had that smirk that she had only seen a few times. Each time made her weak at the knees. 

Anders leaned forward and tugged at Hanna’s arm making her sit up and move. He positioned her to kneel between his legs. Hanna licked her lips. She knew where this was going. Without being told she leaned down and took Anders cock in her mouth. 

As she started licking she felt Cullen move behind her grabbing her hips. She sighed as she felt the head of his cock push into her need pussy. He slowly sheathed himself. His hands gripping her hips were her only warning when he pulled out and began thrusting. 

The feel of Cullen’s thrusts made Hanna mew around a mouthful of Anders cock. She licked, sucked, and stroked the warm member, enjoying the feel of Anders gripping her hair and hearing his and Cullen’s moans. Hanna was in pure heaven as Cullen moved behind. It was only when he reached around to stroke her clit when she lost herself to total pleasure.

Hanna did not think this orgasm could any stronger. She vaguely heard Anders and Cullen in their own releases. She only remembered lying on Anders thigh and feeling Cullen’s weight on her back, all three of them panting. 

Anders stroked her hair back causing her to look up at him. He had a satiated look on his face.

“Feeling good, my love?” Hanna could only nod again. “Good. Cause we’re just getting started.”

**************************************************************************************************************

Hanna woke up to see the first ray of light through the window. She yawned, feeling wonderfully sore and content. She was warm and nestled between Cullen and Anders.

A smiled played on her lips as she remembered last night. True to his word, they were active for most of the night. So many different positions! Only to have it end with her riding Cullen and Anders thrusting from behind. As they moved Culled would stroke her swollen clit with his fingers and Anders caressing her breasts. They then collapsed after finding their releases.

Hanna frowned. She only hoped they slept in more, wanting to enjoy the peace before the rest of Kirkwall took it away.

She also wondered if they could have a repeat of last night.


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, more smut. 
> 
> This has role playing, being restrained, and a Dom Cullen

“And, here you thought you could get away, apostate.”

Hanna Hawke looked at the Knight-Captain as he paced her room in her home in Hightown. Dressed in his Templar armor he was a powerful force to reckon with.

Hanna had been enjoying a nice, quiet afternoon reading. For once it was calm; no one was needing, begging, or demanding her attention. There were no goals or quests to complete. She had decided to take advantage of that peace and catch up on some reading. 

She originally had offered to help Anders in his clinic but he had refused her offer. He had told her that things were slow and she should relax while she could. Truly, she barely fought him on that. 

She had been enjoying a nice cup of tea, cuddled on her chair in front of the fire place. Her newest book enthralling her as she sipped on her tea. It could not get any better.

That was when the door to her room slammed opened and Knight-Captain Cullen stormed into her room. He forced her from her chair and made her stand. Shocked by what was happening she barely noticed the other figure move into the room and shut the door. The soft click of the lock was the only noise she really paid attention to.

Cullen stopped his pacing and stood before her. “Such a shame. And you would have gotten away if it was not for this fine citizen. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Hanna stood silent. She would stand her ground.

“Nothing then. So be it. I will greatly enjoy making you confess your crimes. Now strip!”

Hanna glared at Cullen. Did he really expect her to obey him?

“You might want to listen to him, Kitten.”

Hanna looked over her shoulder and glared at the man leaning against the door. He had a huge smile on his face.

“Why am I not surprised, Anders? So, what did he offer you?”

Cullen interrupted before Anders could say anything.

“While it is none of your concern, in doing his part as a proper citizen, I said I would look the other way for his clinic. Now, I recall giving you an order. Start stripping or I will make you,” Cullen said while giving Hanna a stern look. 

Hanna gulped. She knew that look. It always meant business. And she had no doubt on his threat. Cullen never bluffed when giving that look.

She quickly untied the belt and let her outer robe slide off her shoulders and fall to the floor. Her boots were easily kicked off. A thought occurred to her as she bent over to pull down her house skirt. Here she was in the center of the room undressing in front of two fully clothed men. The mere thought sent a shiver through her. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs.

Hanna stood up, reaching to unfasten her breast band when Cullen stopped her.

“Stop right now. I want no surprises,” he said. 

“Maybe you should check for weapons,” Anders said from behind her. Cullen looked over her shoulder and a smirk formed on his lips. Hanna gulped when he turned his gaze back on her, his eyes darkening.

“Now that is a smart idea. Arms out and hold still,” he ordered. Hanna shook her head. Did he really expect her to blindly obey?

“If you think for one minute…” Hanna started when Anders grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back. 

“If you don’t mind? I kind of figured she’d be uncooperative,” Anders said. Hanna could feel his warm breath on her ear. 

“While I’m sure I can handle her, I appreciate any assistance. Yes, please keep her still as I check for weapons. And Hawke,” Cullen fixed his look on her. “If you move or defy me in any way, you will be punished. Are we clear?”

Hanna glared at Cullen. So this was how it was going to be? Fine, if he wanted to play, she would play along. “Yes, Ser.”

Cullen nodded and removed his armored gloves, placing them on the night stand. He moved to stand in front of her. 

Hanna could feel Anders behind her. He pressed closer and she could clearly feel his arousal. She also noted that she did not feel his coat. He must have removed it when she was not looking. Anders moved her wrists and held them together with one hand. The other hand he used to brush the hair from her neck. 

Hanna let out a gasp when she felt his tongue trace the edge of her ear. Her eyes closed when his lips captured that ear. Anders was a very talented man. 

“Hear that, love? The Knight Captain said you can’t move.” Hanna whimpered quietly when those lips moved to place butterfly kisses long her neck. He then started nuzzling that neck. As he did that, his free hand had moved to her back and was lightly stroking along her spine. Hanna could feel goose bumps forming on her skin. 

She squeezed her thighs together. Anders lips and tongue on her neck and those skilled fingers on her back were only making her wetter. 

Her eyes opened when she sensed Cullen’s presence in front of her. The look on his face, very intense and dark, made her nervous and excited at the same time. She had to bite her lip from crying out when he cupped her clothe covered breasts in both hands. 

“Now this would be a good place to conceal a blade. I feel I must be thorough,” Cullen said as his thumbs started circling over her now perky nipples. She could feel the heat of him through the cloth and wished nothing more that to feel those hands on bare skin. 

“So far, nothing. But I must be sure.” One of those strong hands released her breast and slipped underneath the breast band. Hanna threw her head back against Anders shoulder. Were they really going to torture her like this?

Behind her, Anders had moved even closer and she could feel him rutting, moving his clothed erection against her ass. He was now placing kisses along her shoulder as well as her neck. His free hand had moved to the front and was tracing light patters owner her stomach. She could feel her muscles quiver as those fingers moved.

A small moan escaped her lips when the hand between the breast band and her bare flesh moved. Warm fingers moved over a nipple and trapped it. They gave a small squeeze. Hanna pressed her thighs together, her clit throbbing and desperately wanting attention.

“Maybe this will help in your search,” Anders said. He stopped touching her stomach and moved his hand to her back. She could feel him messing with the claps of her breast band. 

“Much better,” Cullen said when the material feel to the floor, leaving Hanna clad in only her smalls.

“Happy to help,” Anders said. He used his free hand to tilt Hanna’s head back. She jumped when she felt his tongue start lapping at her pulse. 

“Looks good, so far. But I think I need to take a closer look.”

Hanna opened her eyes just in time to see Cullen drop to his knees. Cullen was taller than Hanna, so he easily came in level with her breasts. She let out a shaky breath when he cupped those breasts and took one into his mouth. 

By the Maker’s furry backside! These guys were making it hard for her to stay still. Her smalls must be thoroughly drenched at this point. It was a good thing that Anders still had a grip on her wrists. Between his lips on her neck and Cullen’s tongue and mouth on her breasts, lapping, sucking her nipple……

Her knees were getting weaker. She was not sure how much more she could take. All Hanna wanted to do was shove them away and have her wicked way with them. Forget this game. She wanted to feel their cocks in here, whether by pussy, mouth, or ass.

“It looks like this Kitten’s enjoying herself,” Anders chuckled before capturing Hanna’s lips with his. 

“I can see that,” Cullen agreed after releasing her breast. Hanna expected him to dolt the same treatment on her other breast. Instead he placed a chaste kiss on the neglected nipple. 

She let out a moan of disappointment. Anders used that opportunity to push his tongue in, tasting her. Hanna could only whimper and moan against his lips and shake in his grasp. Especially when she felt Cullen pulling down her smalls.

“You’re right. She is enjoying herself,” Cullen said, tracing his finger along her very wet slit. Hanna broke the kiss and made a strangle whimper when Cullen pressed passed her lips and started stroking a circle around her throbbing clit. Maker what she would give just to have him touch it.

“Now let’s see how much you’re liking this.” Hanna had no chance to think or question when he pushed two fingers into her needy pussy. She could not hold back the moans when he started moving his fingers in and out. 

“You should feel how wet she is,” Cullen said, obviously enjoying making Hanna crazy. 

“I should, shouldn’t I?” He placed another kiss on her neck as he moved his free hand to her front and down to her cunt. His fingers pressed against her clit. Hanna almost exploded at the touch.

“You’re right, Knight Captain. Very wet. It probably won’t take much to make her come,” he said as he started stroking her pearl. Hanna’s hips started moving, trying to meet those fingers. Cullen continued to pump his fingers in her pussy and Anders stroking her clit. She was close, so very close. 

They must have realized because they both stopped at the same time. Anders released her wrists and stepped back away from her. Hanna missed his body heat. 

Cullen also stood and backed away. He looked at her top to bottom. Then turned his gaze to Anders. 

“She’s behaved herself well. Perhaps a treat might be in order. Anders, strip.”

Hanna would have thought that Anders would argue, hating to be bossed by a Templar. Instead, she heard the sound of clothes being discarded. She was more surprised at what he said next.

“And what would you have me do?”

Cullen was in the process of removing his armor when he answered. “Go lie on the bed.”

Hanna stood there, unsure what she was supposed to do. Though she was tempted on joining Anders on the bed. Seeing him laying there, sprawled out, his very proud erection….

Her thoughts were interrupted when Cullen moved in front of her again. He grasped her hips and captured her lips in a very deep kiss. 

“I want you to go to Anders and straddle him.” She did so. 

“Hello, Kitten,” he said as she moved over him, sitting back on his knees, mindful not to put all her weight on him. 

“Hello, to you too,” she answered back. 

“Since you’ve been a good little mage, I’m going to reward you. You may use him to make you come. But you cannot fuck him. He is not to enjoy your pussy. That is for me,” Cullen said from the foot of the bed. He stood there watching them. Hanna looked down at Anders. He seemed to be enjoying as well. 

Now for using him for her pleasure without fucking him….Hanna frowned. She could move up and allow his tongue to help, but he was lying sideways on the bed and there was nothing to hold on too. There were always his hands. An idea popped into her head. There was a way she could enjoy his cock without taking it into her.

Hanna moved up his leg and took hold of his shaft. She enjoyed hearing his groans when she started stroking it. She spread her legs more and moved, dragging the tip of his cock along her slit. Yes, this was what she wanted. 

Hanna moved and rubbing her clit along his cock. She was already so wet and close. She was mindful not to be too rough on Anders. But from the sounds he was making he was very much enjoying her idea. 

Hanna kept moving against his now slick cock, every brush pushing her closer and closer. When his hands covered her breasts and send small jolts of energy did she finally go over the edge. Hanna kept moving her hips against his cock riding out the pleasure wave for as long as she could.

When she came down from her peak she was about to release Anders member but he would up grabbing one of her hands between his own. Under his silent command she began stroking his cock again. Both their hands moving, occasional squeezing, when she felt his hips and legs rise under her. Anders gave a groan and his release splashed on both his and her stomachs. He kept her hand trapped between his as he dragged out his pleasure. 

Hanna looked down at Anders. He had a very satisfied relaxed look. 

“That was amazing, love,” he said as he released her hands. He used one hand to pull her down for a kiss. 

“That it was.” Hanna broke the kiss and looked over her shoulder. She had almost forgotten about Cullen. And she blushed when she realized that he’d been watching them. ‘

Hanna started to move when two hands gripped her hips, keeping her in place over Anders. Cullen had moved over to the side of the bed behind her. 

“No, I want you to stay. I wanted Anders to watch you as I fuck you over him.” Hanna felt the mattress dip as he joined them on the bed. 

She let out a mew of pleasure when she felt the head of his cock start pushing at her entrance. And the fullness when he thrust in…

Hanna’s head fell on Anders chest as Cullen started moving in and out of her. She could feel Anders laugh vibrate through his chest. When she pushed herself back up, Anders move his head forward, capturing another kiss from her. 

This was a new move for them in all the times they’ve been together. Hanna never imagined how good it would feel to have Anders underneath her, kissing her and caressing her breasts while Cullen moved behind her, his fingers moving in time to his thrusts on her clit. 

Climax soon hit her again, this time stronger. As she came down Anders was still touching her, but no longer kissing. Cullen had stopped stroking her bud and had both hands gripping her hips as he thrust harder. 

Hanna’s knees were feeling shaky and she was not sure how much more she could take when Cullen found his release. His hips hit her ass as he gave a few strong thrusts.   
With a hard breath. Cullen pulled out of her satisfied pussy and fell to the side of Anders, pulling her down so she was in the middle, lying on her stomach. Anders turned to his side to face them. Both Anders and Cullen stroked her back. 

“So, that was fun. What next? Mages rising and with a captured Templar?”


End file.
